


Something New

by fen_harels_wife



Series: The Birth of a Warlord [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: Horde Prime's top General lives to please his Emperor.  When Prime offers him a reward, the General is too intrigued to refuse...
Relationships: Hordak & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Series: The Birth of a Warlord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566184
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Something New

"Come here, General."

The clone lifts his head from his report, green eyes widened in slight confusion. He'd never heard Brother use that tone before. It was lilting, enticing.

Four acid green eyes seem to smile at him. "Come now, General. You've earned a reward."

And that's a definite purr in the Emperor's voice, intriguing the General intensely. He'd heard other brothers purr before, older clones curled up and sharing their bunks, sounding so content and… pleased together.

And he dares to approach Brother, slowly...and hesitates at the bottom of the steps. Only Brother's Attendants were allowed up on the dais, and the General watched those two clones suspiciously. This was a test of some sort, wasn't it?

Horde Prime smiled down at him. "Come, up here. I can't reward you if you don't approach."

He takes one step, onto the first stair, and as the Emperor gestures for him to continue, the General moves forward, confident now. "Such a beautiful clone you are...so eager to serve me."

He nods, daring to smile back at Brother. This is what he was made for, to serve and please their Emperor. When Brother takes his hand and pulls, he stumbles a bit, but finds himself guided to sit on Brother's lap.

The General is uncertain of this position, and tries to get up, absolutely sure he doesn't belong up here, but he's tugged on, guided to lay back against Brother's chest. "You soldiers have always been so pretty. I do adore that blue hair. And you, my Little Brother, have been so determined to lead your siblings to glory for me."

The Emperor places a hand on the General's throat, fingers gently tracing muscles. He wasn't sure what to make of this touching, but when the Emperor's free hand started tracing his ear, he jumped just a little, not expecting the sudden sensitivity.

"Easy, Little Brother." It's whispered against his shoulder, that hand suddenly digging into his uniform, ripping the fabric. He gasps as the cool air hits his chest, squirming as that hand dives lower, toying with his belt.

"I've been watching, General. You've never played around with any of your brothers. You even avoid our guests. But I know you've wanted to play. Do you know how attractive that is? How much it makes me crave you~"

"Em-Emperor…" The General stammered, his pale face beginning to redden. 

The hand on his belt slid lower, groping between his legs and he let out a moan as soft flesh was stroked through the fabric. "I wonder, have you even tried experimenting with yourself? It doesn't sound like you have, Little Brother."

It takes a little work, and a bit of shuffling, but Prime eases his pants down, freeing his erection, and does the same, smirking at his General's state, barely half erect, already leaking fluid…

"You are a virgin, aren't you? How sweet, letting me be the first to taste you." The General blushes, gasping again as Brother wraps his hand around his phallus.

Brother's is much larger. Much larger, the nubs around the flared head longer, the base much rounder. He whined, following the urge to rock his hips into the firm grip, and realizes, faintly embarrassed, that he's purring.

"You make such lovely sounds, Little Brother. Such a sweet purr…. Now, just relax…"

He's suddenly, keenly aware of the hand on his backside, sliding his pants further down, and then fingers caressing that ring of muscle. The General nearly jolts out of Prime's lap, a strangled noise of surprise spilling from his mouth.

Prime's arms tighten around him in a shockingly powerful grip, keeping him from moving, from putting any distance between himself and that uncomfortable touch.

"I said relax." It's hissed in his ear, Brother's tone angry. It provokes an automatic reaction, the clone's ears drooping as he lowers his head. He's unsure of this reward now

"Shh. Just relax." He whines as those fingers return, something slick and warm massaged into the muscle… and it started to feel good, and he moaned.

When the first finger slides into him, he moans even louder, uncaring that the Attendants are watching. A second joins and he's shamelessly squirming, rocking his hips against Prime's hand. "You're just dying for me to take you, aren't you, Little Brother?"

"Y-Yes. Please." He's not sure what he's begging for, but he wants more of what Brother is doing to him, and he gets it when a third finger slides into him. He lets out a gasping cry as those fingers stroke a spot inside him, pressing and rubbing it insistently.

All the General can do is gasp and arch his back, trying to get more of that sensation. It feels like he'll explode if it keeps going, and he can hear Brother purring.

It felt so good to hear Brother purr. Purring because of him!

Those fingers withdraw, and before he can protest the loss, something bigger shoves its way in, making the General cry out in surprise.

"Aahhh, you're so tight. So good." Prime purrs, already thrusting into the clone.

It feels so damn good. Even if it burns a little, it feels good, and the General is little more than a panting, moaning mess, his ears tipped back and face flushed, dark blue hair falling in his face as he's bounced on Prime's lap.

Claws prick against the bare skin of his thighs as Prime picks up the pace, and suddenly, teeth on his shoulder, fangs threatening to pierce…

It's too much. He screams, wailing in pleasure as Brother's phallus rams into that spot over and over. Green eyes roll back as he orgasms, a stream of pale blue fluid spurting from his tip.

Prime continues to thrust, aiming deeper now, and the General can only moan, lying limply against the Emperor's chest. Something hot and slick floods into him, and abruptly, he's shoved off, sent stumbling forward only to trip and fall heavily on the highest step.

He turns, giving Prime a confused look, and the Emperor only smirks at him. "Go on, go clean yourself up. I'll let you know when I want to reward you again."

The purr was gone from Brother's voice, and it made the General ... disappointed. Weren't they supposed to lay together? To touch and pet? It was what the older brothers did, such soft, warm touches…

"Go on, General. You have duties to attend." Back to the cold, unemotional tones. He stared for a moment as one Attendant approached the Emperor, kneeling before him…

And he turned away, ignoring the strange, wet noises behind him as he awkwardly descended the steps, one hand holding his pants up, and he grimaced at the feel of liquid trickling down the back of his thighs.


End file.
